


Erotyczne fantazje 122

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 122

Pchnięcia srebrnookiej łowczyni były szybkie i gwałtowne, doprowadzając dziedziczkę do rozkosznego szaleństwa. Weiss jęczała coraz głośniej i głośniej. Kiedy potężny orgazm wstrząsnął jej całym ciałem, zadrżała i wygięła się sztywno, by potem opaść bezwładnie na łóżko.

Ruby wypełniła jej kobiecość swoim nasieniem, które teraz kapało spomiędzy jej nóg. Liderka pochyliła się nad swoją kochanką i pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta.


End file.
